Breaking the Wounds
by Aduviri
Summary: Ichigo's last battle with one of the 13 captains of the Soul Society left him horribly wounded, he would probably have died if not for Hanatarou's healing abilities. And how will he pay Hana back? IchixHana. Warning: Contains Yaoi and Adult Content


**Warning:** Contains Yaoi and Adult Content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I own nothing.

Please Review!

* * *

He sat next to the limp body of the wounded orange-haired teen, his eyes wide and his pupils contracted in fear. He hadn't slept in days, his dim eyes were shadowed with exaustion, but he couldn't sleep- he couldn't allow himself to let Ichigo die, he had to be strong, for once.

The teen stirred in his sleep, groaning slightly in pain. Hanatarou braced himself for the worst- Ichigo had already stopped breathing once before in the past three days, but Hana had managed to bring him back, using up most all of his spirit energy in the process. His pale skin turned to an even whiter shade when a hand reached out and grasped his slender wrist- Ichigo's hand. Hanatarou gasped silently at the other boy's weak touch, his palm clammy and cold.

A soft brown eye peeked open just barely to look up at the pale shinigami. Ichigo Kurosaki managed a small grin at the boy's terrified expression as he grasped Hana's wrist, painfully forcing words out of his bruised and wounded chest. "So... Hanatarou-" He gasped slightly at the sharp pain in his left lung, " You... you brought me here... by... yourself?" Ichigo cleared his throat and shut his eye, fighting to deal with his aching body. That last fight had done him quite a bit of damage- if Hanatarou hadn't been there to help him heal- well, he probably wouldn't still be breathing. Icihgo felt a mixture of intense gratefulness and... affection, yes... affection for the other boy. He knew how hard it must have been for Hana, to drag Ichigo's unconcious and bleeding body back here, to their haven, then heal him. He was shocked that the shinigami was still concious after all the effort it must have taken.

Hanatarou gripped his knees tightly, staring at his white knuckles to fight the urge to burst out crying. However, at Ichigo's last words of encouragement he could hold back no onger, and glared at his knees as tears whelled up in his eyes, his body betraying him with a tremble. Unable to keep it in any longer, Hana threw his arms over the red-head's chest, careful of the recently bandaged wounds. Tears splashed down his face and onto the other's stomach as he sputtered,

"Oh.. Ichigo... I... I thought... I thought that... I thought you were going to d-d-die!" He sobbed across the other boy's chest, his face reddening with embarassment, but he couldn't stop. "All these d-d-days... You.. you just wouldn't stop bleeding... and then... and then...," He sniffed loudly, attempting to get a hold on himself, "Then you stopped breathing and I... I didn't know what to do.. I thought... I thought you would d-d-die and it was all my... all my f-fault!" The shinigami quieted down and sobbed silently now, his body shaking slightly.

Ichigo looked down at the boy sprawled across his chest with a mixture of shock and affection. Carfully placing his hand a top the other's head, he stroked Hana's black hair softly until his crying had subsided. After a few minutes the boy's sobs ceased, so that just a few tears fell down his fair cheeks. He'd been so scared.. so terrified, it was just too much for him to handle. After a few moments he sat up, sniffling a bit and wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. Hanatarou blushed wildly, his entire face turning scarlet and he looked down, avoiding Ichigo's eyes. He was sure the teen would be appalled by his actions. Why did he have to be so emotional all the time? Why couldn't he be strong like other Shinigami?

The back of a hand softly carressed the boy's cheek, causing his entire body to stiffen. Hana forced himself to look at Ichigo, who looked very solemn and serious. The shinigami wondered vaguely if he was angry, but was shocked as Ichigo pushed himself up suddenly and pressed his palms gently against the sides of Hanatarou's face. His eyes widened in amazement when the teen leaned forward, ignoring his painful wounds as their lips connected.

He was gentle with the frail boy, forcefully yet kindly pushing his tongue into the other's mouth, his right hand moving up to entangle itself in the soft black strands, running through them as the teen's tongue moved around inside the other shinigami's cavern, stroking the top of his mouth and along the boy's own tongue.

Hanatarou barely kissed back, not knowing just what to do. He'd never experienced anything like this before, but his eyelids slowly descended, until they were barely open, and he fully submitted to Ichigo, wanting this despite how wrong he knew it was. A tingling ran throughout his body, what was this? Did his body want this more than he himself did? When the two boy's tongues connected inside his mouth, Hana's right hand extended to Ichigo's left elbow, clutching slightly for some form of support. Hanatarou could feel his heart beating faster now, his pulse increasing. Finally after what seemed to be hours Ichigo withdrew his tongue, leaving the other boy feeling... empty.

Ichigo looked to the side, slightly ashamed of his actions. He was sure Hanatarou had never done anything like this; he was a bad enough kisser. One of the wounds on his side had opened slightly, a spot of blood had appeared across the bandage, but he ignored it, blushing a bit as he apologized.

"I... I'm sorry.. about that. Don't know what I was thinking, I just wanted... wanted you to know how much I... appreciate what you've done."

He looked up, and to his dismay found that Hanatarou was crying again, tears had formed in his eyes and streaked down his face. He was extremely red and wasn't looking at Ichigo. He'd really messed up now, what had he been thinking? But Hanatarou was so frail... so vulnerable... and Ichigo just couldn't help himself from wanting him, wanting another boy so much.

"Hanatarou... Please don't cry, I'm sor-"

"Ichigo..." The teen was cut off by Hana's whisper, barely audible, yet cutting throught Ichigo's words. Hanatarou turned an even deeper tone of red, trying to get out what he was thinking, and wanting, and... desiring.

"Ichigo I... I don't know.. what just happened but... but I... I really enjoyed... liked it, I mean..." He stared hard at the ground, then the shinigami's teary eyes flashed up and stared, terrified, at Ichigo, "I mean I want you to.. to do it again!" Hana's eyes connected with the teen's, at whom he looked up to imploringly, not quite sure just what it was that he 'wanted' but all the same pleading silently for Ichigo to give it to him. The red-head paused for a moment, startled by the other boy's reaction, then relaxed and placed his right hand on Hana's shoulder as he pulled the other forward and kissed him again, this time sliding the robes on his shoulder down silently to expose the pale skin beneath.

Hanatarou's hand grasped Ichigo's left elbow once again as he attempted to kiss back, but the teen withdrew sooner this time, starting a line of kisses down the frail shinigami's neck as his hand edged down the boy's back, further revealing his fair skin. As Ichigo advanced to Hana's left shoulder he nipped playfully while he continued the line of kissing. The pale body of the other shinigami was now entirely exposed, his robes lying on the ground below them, discarded. Hanatarou gasped lightly at Ichigo's semi-aggressiveness. He was trying hard to be gentle with Hana though, for he was sure that he'd never done anything like this before, he was completely innocent and untainted. Was he really ready to give this up?

The teen paused, looking up into Hanatarou's eyes, which were filled with fear and apprehension for what was inevitably coming. Ichigo frowned, he wouldn't do this to such an innocent person unless they really wanted it.

"Hanatarou... Is this... what you really want? I mean, if you want me to stop..." Ichigo's grip on the other boy's side slackened, he was sure that Hana wouldn't want this, not now, and not from someone like him.

"Ichigo..." The pale boy looked down, shivering slightly. His heart pounded in his chest, that tingling still running throughout his body. He felt ashamed, wanting something like this, but he really wanted it, didn't he? He looked up, determination showing through his fear. "Ichigo... I do want this. I want..." He leaned forward and kissed the red-head, forcing his tongue gingerly inside of Ichigo's mouth and connecting with the other's own. He pulled off and smiled shyly, their noses barely centimeters apart. "... You..."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile, for he too had wanted Hanatarou, desired him. He responded by pushing off the rest of his own robes and pulling the other shinigami into his lap, their errections rubbing each other gently. The teen was determined to be as careful with Hana as he could, he didn't want him to cry. He moved his tongue around his middle and ring finger as Hanatarou's ankles connected behind his back, the boy's legs wrapped snuggly around Ichigo's waist, his arms extending below the teen's shoulders as he grasped the other boy's muscled shoulder blades. Ichigo removed his lips from his fingers and placed his left hand on the back of Hana's head, stroking his jet black strands as he connected their lips once more, plunging his tongue into the pale boy's warm cavern.

Hanatarou choaked as Ichigo's middle finger was pushed into his entrance unexpectedly, causing his ankles to tighten around the teen's middle and his blunt fingertips to tighten their grip on the other's shoulders. Ichigo withdrew his tongue as the finger moved around silently, working to stretch Hana's unexplored territory. They pale boy's face was contorted in a mixture of shock and pain, and Ichigo paused for a moment, concerned.

"Hana... are you going to be okay?..." The shinigami nodded silently, uttering a small gasp as the finger resumed moving. He moaned, feeling his body heat up and his heart rate increase with excitement. "Ichigo... Just... just kiss me!" He leaned into the next kiss, uttering a loud "Uhhnnn" as a second finger joined the first, and the two worked the boy's entrance, agonizingly slow and careful. Ichigo kissed deeper, harder, as he pulled out the two fingers and manuevered his errection to Hanatarou's entrance, preparing to penetrate the shinigami. He rubbed the length along the moist hole, causing Hana's entire body to shiver as he bit down on Ichigo's shoulder, blushing madly now. Ichigo kissed the boy's neck affectionately as he pressed his sensitive tip against the entrance, going slow and carefully.

"Aaaaaaaahuuuhhnn... Ichigooo it... it huuurrrrts" Tears swelled in Hana's eyes as he was penetrated for the first time, feeling every inch of Ichigo's hard errection being forced inside his body. He bit down on the teen's shoulder again, stifling a gasp, fighting not to cry as there was a reverse in the motion and Ichigo's length was pulled back, just to be pushed back inside, deeper this time, glancing the prostate and sending that 'tingling' feeling rampant throughout Hana's body, followed immediately with a shiver. A rhythm soon emmerged, Ichigo's hips moving with a steady speed as he thrust into Hanatarou's passage again and again, maintaining a gentle touch.

But as the minutes wore on Ichigo could feel himself begin to reach his peak, and his speed increased without him really meaning to, but his body had taken over. Hanatarou whimpered silently as he was pushed onto his back, Ichigo grasping his shoulders as he penetrated deeper and faster, sending Hana's head back with each thrust. A stream of tears began to descend the pale boy's cheek as it began to hurt, his hands grasped the strong arms holding him down, but Ichigo didn't seem to notice or care. Hanatarou bit his lip, trying to stop his crying and telling himself this was what was supposed to happen, but he couldn't.

"Ich... Ichigo," Hana whispered, pleading with his intruder, "Ichigo... please... please stop. Stop, it hurts, I can't... I can't take it, please.. stop."

Ichigo, however, responded by speeding up, grunting slightly as his errection throbbed inside of Hana. He pushed harder, and deeper, with each thrust now, and appeared to not have heard Hanatarou's pleas to stop. In complete contrast, Ichigo's left hand moved down to Hana's own swelling errection, taking it into his palm.

"But Hanatarou," Ichigo panted, beginning to pump the pale shinigami's length in his hand as he pushed mercilessly into him, grunting in the effort. "I thought you said... this is what you want. You wanted this didn't you?" Hanatarou began to cry, but he ignored it, increasing the speed with which he moved his hand up and down the other boy's hard cock.

Hanatarou grasped the robes under him, trembling as he sobbed quietly. The pain, the aggressiveness, it was too much. It was all too much, he hadn't wanted this. "Ichigo... no...I... I didn't want... this. Please, please... aaaauuuhnn" He moaned as a rushing feeling made its way through his body, the feeling of release, as he came in Ichigo's hand, still sobbing but at the same time feeling relief. Ichigo growled softly as he released his own hot liquid deep inside of Hanatarou, panting as he rode out his orgasm.

Finally pulling out of the other boy, Ichigo layed back, panting and sweaty, yet satisfied. One of his wounds had been bleeding, and had now soaked through the bandage, leaving a streak of blood down his side. The teen looked over to Hanatarou, who was laying on his side, sobbing. Ichigo's consious felt a stab of guilt as he watched the naked boy cry, he hadn't meant this to happen, but something had taken control of him...

"Ha...Hanatarou?" Ichigo peered at the other shinigami nervously, feeling awful. "Are you alri-"

"You wouldn't s-stop," Hanatarou sputtered, sobbing silently, clutching his wet robes. "I... I asked you to s-stop... but... but you wouldn't ... you wouldn't s-s-st-stop!" He closed his eyes, trying to shut out what had just happened, but it wouldn't go away. It would never go away.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


End file.
